


Lead Me Not

by Nightmare_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Priest!kink, Rough Sex, Sub!Dean, Wincest - Freeform, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/Nightmare_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working a case the boys use a priest disguise and Sam can't wait to get his brother out of that collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all characters property of some lucky bastard; I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
> This is my first ever smut, so bear with me and don’t judge too harshly.  
> Thanks for reading.

Sam and Dean Winchester stood outside the home of a grieving widow, her husband having been killed by some evil sonofabitch or another. They were dressed in plain black shirts and wearing stiff white collars. The collars were Sam’s idea, he said that the woman was religious and would respond more willingly if they were dressed as priests. Dean had just scoffed saying that Sam must have some kind of religious kink or something.  


Sam knocked while Dean just stood sulking. A moment later the door swung open to reveal a puffy-eyed and grief-stricken woman. They put on their most convincing concerned faces and sweet talked their way into the house. They were sitting on the sofa, waiting for Mary-anne to return with the drinks she’d insisted on bringing them. Dean was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and kept tugging on the collar he wore.  


“Will you stop that?” asked Sam annoyed.  


“What?” asked Dean. “This thing sucks.”  


“Well, you have to wear it.” Sam told him.  


“Says who?”  


“Says me.”  


“Oh really?” asked Dean. “You gonna do something about it?”  


“Will you stop acting like such a child; we’re here to do a job.”  


“Don’t change the subject.” Dean said, challengingly. “Why is it you were so keen to wear these particular disguises?”  


“What are you talking about?” asked Sam, not meeting his eyes. “This was the most logical choice.”  


“Alright, Spock, keep telling yourself that.” Dean said, grinning. He leaned closer to Sam and lowered his voice. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? It’s not bad enough, fucking your brother; this is a new level of blasphemy, Sammy, even for you.”  


Sam had just opened his mouth to retort, but Mary-anne had reentered the room, so he bit his tongue, for the moment. Dean just sat there looking smug as he took his cup from Mary-anne. She sat down opposite them and waited.  


“Mrs. Carlson…” began Sam.  


“Please Father, call me Mary-anne.”  


“Mary-anne, you said that your husband died in the church? What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”  


“No, it’s alright.” she said wearily. “He was a very devout man, you see. He was there volunteering for a church clean-up project. He was there alone and they found him later that night dead, with a crucifix carved into his chest. There was no other sign of trauma, that’s what the doctors said. They said he was in perfect health, other than the wounds on his chest, by rights he shouldn’t be dead, but he is.” Mary-anne dissolved into bitter tears and Sam and Dean having heard enough got up to go.  


Sam moved quickly and was standing next to the Impala when Dean finally made his way over. Dean had opened his mouth and was about to speak when Sam grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the Impala, pinning him there.  


“What the hell!” Dean said shocked.  


“You are so going to pay for that.” said Sam, not needing to clarify.  


“Am I?” asked Dean. “What are you gonna do?”  


Sam leaned in close, his lips grazing Dean’s ear. “You were right, Dean.” Sam whispered. “I like you in that collar and I promise that I am going to fuck you before you’re out of it.” Sam briefly ground his hips into his brothers’ as if to enunciate his point and Dean gasped softly into Sam’s neck.  


Sam backed away quickly and was pleased to see Dean looking flushed. Sam got into the car without a word and Dean followed a moment later. “I think we should check the church next, see what we can see.” said Sam acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  


“Yeah, sure.” Dean agreed, not looking at him. Sam smirked as Dean started the engine. They arrived at the church a short while later and were greeted with open arms by the Monsignor, telling him that they were friends of the dead man’s and were there to pay their respects.  


“It’s really terrible.” said the Monsignor. “I was the one who found him, you know. I couldn’t believe it, just lying there dead, poor man. I’ll give you boys a few minutes, if you need anything just let me know.”  


The Monsignor left them alone and Sam and Dean proceeded to comb the area, for anything that might be useful. Dean had his EMF reader out and was sweeping the entire room. When he reached the area where the body had been found the device started whining loudly.  


“I got something.” he said turning to Sam who was halfway across the room. “Looks like Casper’s been here.”  


Sam joined Dean where he was standing. “You thinking vengeful spirit?” he asked.  


“Yeah.” said Dean. Sam took a step closer. “We should probably get back to the motel, do some research.” Dean continued.  
Sam took another step towards Dean so that their bodies were almost flush. “No.” he said as he cupped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him into rough kiss. Dean responded eagerly wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and parting his lips to let his brother’s tongue explore his mouth. A moment later Sam broke the kiss and reached for Dean’s belt.  


“We can’t do this here.” Dean protested trying to push Sam’s hands away.  


“Why not?” asked Sam mouthing hotly at Dean’s neck.  


“This is a church; someone could walk in at any minute.”  


“They could.” said Sam pulling Dean’s shirt out of his pants and slipping his hands inside. Dean groaned at the contact and it sent a bolt of longing to Sam’s already half-hard cock. He ran his tongue around the shell of Dean’s ear and slid his hand further up his chest. “Tell me you want it.” said Sam said pinching Dean’s nipple hard enough to elicit a gasp. “Say yes.” Sam commanded, biting Dean’s ear, hard.  


“Yes.” Dean choked out. “Yes, I want it.”  


“Good, boy.” replied Sam reaching for Dean’s belt once more. He undid the buckle and slipped his hand inside to palm his brother’s cock through his boxers, feeling it harden beneath his touch. “Sammy.” Dean gasped. “Please.”  


“I know.” Sam said almost gently, leading Dean to the altar in the center of the room. Once there, Sam shoved Dean into it, bending him over and placing a hand on his neck, holding him in place. He yanked Dean’s pants down along with his boxers and dragged his fingers along Dean’s cock, making him writhe where he was pinned.  


“Didn’t I tell you I would make you pay?” asked Sam roughly. “You’re gonna beg me to come and if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you, understand?”  


“Yes.” Dean said voice hoarse.  


Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube he’d had there all day, hoping he’d have the chance to use. He slicked up two fingers and reached down running the tip of his finger over Dean's hole, making him squirm. A second later he slipped the finger into his brother, thrusting a few times before adding another. Dean gasped as Sam’s fingers stretched him.  


“Sammy, please.” he said a minute later.  


“What Dean? What do you want?”  


“I want you to fuck me.”  


“Beg.” Sam growled into his ear.  


“Please Sam, fuck me. Please.” Dean said, whimpering as Sam’s fingers brushed his prostate.  


“Hmmm.” Sam said kissing up Dean’s spine. “Since you asked so nicely.” said Sam sinking his teeth into Dean’s shoulder making him cry out.  


Sam pulled his fingers out of his brother and reached down to unbutton his pants. A second later his cock was finally freed, he hissed as the cold air made contact with his hot flesh. He slicked up his cock with one hand, keeping the other firmly planted on Dean’s neck.  


He lined himself up, teasing Dean’s hole with the head of his cock for a second before pushing in quickly and roughly. Dean whimpered whether from pleasure or pain, Sam wasn’t sure. Sam paused for a moment, fully sheathed in his brother. “Sammy, please.” Dean begged. Sam rocked his hips thrusting into Dean, making him gasp. Sam pulled back almost sliding out of his brother before snapping his hips forward and burying himself in Dean once more.  


Sam set a punishing rhythm, thrusting hard and rough into Dean, keeping him pinned down. “Oh, God, you feel so good, Dean.” Sam said, moaning into Dean’s neck. Sam angled his hips, thrusting deeper and brushing Dean’s prostate. Dean tensed and cried out hoarsely. “Sammy!”  
Sam knew Dean was close, he also knew that Dean wouldn’t come unless he was allowed. “Do you wanna come?” asked Sam feeling his own orgasm building.  


“Yes.”  


“Beg for it.” Sam growled fucking his brother into the altar.  


“Sammy, let me come, please. I need…”  


Sam reached down wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts which were becoming more frantic and erratic. A minute later Dean came into Sam’s fist moaning loudly as he did. Sam thrust into Dean once, twice and came hard biting Dean’s shoulder through his shirt hard enough to draw blood. Sam collapsed onto Dean breathing harshly. They stayed like that for a minute before Sam pulled out of his brother and finally removed his hand from his neck. He saw that his hand had left a bruise on Dean’s neck and he smiled, before tucking himself away and refastening his pants.  


Once Dean had re-buckled his belt Sam stepped forward and straightened his collar before pulling him into a deep kiss. “Didn’t we have some research to do?” he asked smiling.  


“Yes we did.” Dean replied, grinning. “Let’s get out of here.”  


They waved to the Monsignor as they passed him on their way out and made their way back to the Impala. Once behind the wheel Dean turned to Sam. “I get what you see in these disguises now, we should wear em’ more often.”  


“Is that a promise?” asked Sam meeting Dean’s eyes.  


“Yes.” Dean replied huskily before pulling away from the church and heading for their motel, both thinking that maybe the research could wait.


End file.
